(impossibility) a kiss away from reality
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: NomiAmanita drabbles. 1. Make-up 2. A cat 3. A walk 4. A secret 5. A name 6. Pride 7. Moving 8. Reassurance
1. that kept so many warm

**For Sapphic September 2018 (run on tumblr by the-crownless-queen and golden-queen-writes): Day 1 First Meeting (gone right or gone wrong) or "You're an idiot, why do I love you?"**

 **Title from _"Hope" is the thing with feathers - (314)_ by Emily Dickinson**

 **Word Count: 278**

* * *

 _ **that kept so many warm**_

* * *

"Guess who got let out earlier?" a familiar voice announces from somewhere just outside her peripheral vision.

Amanita arrives home from the bookstore earlier than Nomi had expected.

Early enough that she is still placed in the living room with make-up clearly visible on her face.

"Nits, hi," she greets without turning to face her. "It's good to see you." She tries and fails to keep the tension out of her voice.

"Is everything okay?" Amanita asks immediately. "Did something happen?"

"No. Nothing happened," Nomi clarifies. She can hear her wonderful girlfriend dropping her shoulders ever so slightly in relief.

"What's up with you not facing me then?"

Nomi sighs and turns around. Clear communication is the key to a good relationship, right? And the last thing she wants is for them to end up like her parents.

"I'm nervous about you seeing me with make-up. Which, now that I say it out loud, actually sounds really stupid," she adds. It's _Amanita_ , after all. If there is any person more supportive or anyone who cares less for gender roles, Nomi hasn't met them.

Amantia comes over and cups Nomi's face in her hands. Then she laughs, but it's not a cruel laugh like Nomi's mother might have done, no. This laugh is the kind that shows support and agreement just as clear as not clearer than words would. "You're an idiot, why do I love you?"

Both of their eyes grow as they realize what Amanita has just said.

"...I love you, too," Nomi whispers, just before the tenison returns.

Amanita smiles. "Do you want advice for this?" She gestures to the make-up on the table.

"Yes, _please_."


	2. never wasted

**For Sapphic September 2018 (run on tumblr by the-crownless-queen and golden-queen-writes): Day 4 Witch!AU or Cat**

 **Word Count: 248**

* * *

 _ **never wasted**_

* * *

"Nomi, I have a question to ask you."

Nomi turned to her wonderful wife. And wasn't it just wonderful, that she was able to say and think that? Wife. It brought a smile to her face every single time without fail.

"What's up, Neets?" It couldn't be anything worse than what they had already faced.

"There's apparently this cat at the shelter that's about to be put to sleep because no one wants her and Hye-Rim shared some pictures at the shop and we have to save it. Can we?"

Nomi could feel the approval of her cluster, or the part that was currently awake at least.

"I'm honestly surprised you did not simply arrive with her," Nomi replied with a smile.

"I was tempted," Amanita admits, "but this is a living being that would rely on us, that requires a conversation, at least."

"I love you," Nomi replied, because that — and similar feelings from her cluster — was the only thing in her brain in that moment. "We can definitely handle cat food, the apartment is big enough that she'd be able to move and we have saved enough that we should be able to buy some things for her and take her to the vet. And Lito just announced he will pitch in if we can't."

"You're lovely, Lito."

Lito thanked her and asked about the name of the 'little one' as he called her.

"Stitch," Amanita replied, as they moved out of the door.


	3. hope for a kiss

**For Sapphic September 2018 (run on tumblr by the-crownless-queen and golden-queen-writes): Day 8 Sunlight or Prank War**

 **Word Count: 216**

* * *

 _ **hope for a kiss**_

* * *

Nomi loved simple walks in the park with Neets. Just being out in public with her and feeling the sun on their skin.

It wasn't that she was a big fan of nature or something — quite the opposite, in fact. It's just that being out in the open with her girlfriend without any shame.

Not having to hide, but instead prideful. _I'm here and I'm queer, deal with it_ and all that. Showing her love in public.

 _(and wasn't that a wonderful idea for her next video? Fuck you, Aquin)_

Nomi turned to Amanita, looked her in the eyes for a moment or two, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked. "Please tell me, so that I can do it more."

"Being a wonderful girlfriend, being you," Nomi replied, each accompanied with another kiss.

"That sounds like something I can do," Neets nodded, before leaning forward and snogging her. Right there in the park. It was so much more than Nomi had dared to hope for in her teens.

"I can't wait for Pride next week," Nomi commented absently as they parted. "I bet it will only be the beginning of the greatness that will be the rest of our lives."

 _(it was a beginning, alright)_


	4. spy on your heart

**For Sapphic September 2018 (run on tumblr by the-crownless-queen and golden-queen-writes): Day 11 Spy!AU or Kryptonite**

 **Word Count: 211**

* * *

 **spy on your heart**

* * *

Nomi had never thought that she would fall in love with a civilian and endanger innocent lives like that, but here she is.

In her defense, she's not sure how anyone manages to _not_ fall in love with Amanita Caplan. Like honestly, the fact that no one had come along before her and tied Amanita down perplexes her more than hacking into any secure network on the world had done, ever.

So when the two of them get close enough that Nomi catches herself looking at rings more than once, she decides that she will have to sit Amanita down and tell her the truth, agency rules be damned.

If Amanita betraying her secret is going to be the cause of her death, then Nomi would gladly die, because there is no point in living her life without her.

Why, yes, she's aware she sounds like an angtsy teen. Any other questions?

Anyways, after a few desperate attempts of planning the conversation

She's honestly not sure what she is expecting, but this is not it.

The first thing Amanita says once Nomi is done with her explanation is: "Does that make me a Bond girl? Because I am so down for that."

Nomi smiles. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	5. little moon

**For Sapphic September 2018 (run on tumblr by the-crownless-queen and golden-queen-writes): Day 14 Proposal Gone Wrong or Hot Chocolate**

 **Word Count: 121**

* * *

 ** _little moon_**

* * *

"Here's your hot chocolate." Nomi placed the cup in the eagerly awaiting hands of her wife. "Riley says it's the least weird pregnancy cravings she's ever heard of."

"Well, I know what I like and clearly so does the little one," Amanita replied before she took a deep sip. "By the way have you told her yet?"

"No, she has not." Riley appeared on the couch beside Amanita. "What's there to tell?"

"We've decided on a name," Nomi announces, indicating where Riley was placed to Neets.

"What are you waiting for?" Riley asked. "Spill the beans!"

"Jesse Luna," Amanita states softly. "If that's okay with you."

Nomi looks at her cluster-mate who is covering her smiling mouth. "I think it is."


	6. baby's first pride

**For Sapphic September 2018 (run on tumblr by the-crownless-queen and golden-queen-writes): Day 19 Pride or Coming Out**

 **Word Count: 162**

* * *

 _ **baby's first pride**_

* * *

Jesse was six months old by the time San Francisco Pride rolled around again.

There was no question about whether Nomi and Amanita would be taking her at least for a bit. The only thing that took a while was figuring out all the things they needed to do to make it safe for their little one.

(The fact that they weren't going to do motorcycles again for the next decade or had been so obvious that no one felt the need to mention it.)

They went out and they had an amazing time together, even if they didn't stay even close to the entire time. The three girls of the Marks-Caplan family, with near permanent visits from Bug and the Cluster.

Nomi and Amanita had an excellent time and based on her excited babbling, so did Jesse.

"Looks like we're doing this again next year," Amanita observes.

"Definitely," Nomi agrees. "A family tradition." One of the first she actually likes, too.


	7. the start of the rest of our lives

**For Sapphic September 2018, Day 22: Moving in Together**

 **Wordcount: 267**

* * *

 _ **the start of the rest of our lives**_

* * *

"Can you believe it?" Nomi turned around to Amanita the second that she set down the last box. "Not only is this place ours, but that we're here now. It's actually happening."

"That it most certainly is," Amanita replied, smiling at her girlfriend. "We're here now and we're here to stay."

It was the first time either of them lived with someone else completely based on their own choice and not simply because they were born into it or because they had no other option than sharing a dorm with a roommate. This whole thing was oddly freeing in a way, not so unlike the way first living completely on her own had been. But now living together with Amanita had the additional benefit of being with someone who completely accepted her and loved every facet of Nomi and who Nomi felt the same way in turn.

"I can practically hear you thinking over there." Amanita's voice – now right in front of her – brought her out of her thoughts. "How about you tell me what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

Nomi smiled at Amanita. "I'm just thinking about I love being here with you. I absolutely cannot wait for this to become the start of the rest of our lives."

"Well, luckily you won't have to wait long." Amanita closed the distance between them and begins to kiss Nomi in that absolutely mind-blowing way she has perfected.

"Lucky me, indeed," Nomi replied once they separate a truly unmeasurable amount of time has passed. And she truly feels that with every ounce of her being.


	8. i'll be there for you

**For Sapphic September 2018, Day 25: "We'll get through this together"**

 **Wordcount: 227**

* * *

 _ **i'll be there for you**_

* * *

After Amanita freed Nomi from the hospital, after the adrenaline rush was over and they were momentarily safe at home, the two of them fell into each other's arms and started sobbing.

They needed the reassurance that the other was there, that they wouldn't simply vanish or be taken from them without a fight.

"I don't know what's happening, Neets," Nomi confessed once she has calmed down enough for such a thing. "I don't know and that scares me so, so much."

"I don't know it either," Neets replied, before turning Nomi's face to make eye contact. "But I do know one thing. We'll get through whatever this is. We'll get through this, and we'll do it together."

Nomi laughed through her still-flowing tears. "Thank God. I don't know how I ever survived without you by my side."

"Well, luckily you have me now. And you're not going to get rid of me that easily," Neets wiped her tears from her face. "I'm attached now."

"Why on earth would I want to?" Nomi responded, copying her girlfriend's actions. "You're the one who will have to get rid of me."

"How about we just stay together until the end of time? How's that sound?"

"That sounds good."

And then they kissed.


End file.
